hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2015-16 Australian Region cyclone season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2015-16 Australian region cyclone season Beting pools! Enjoy! To keep it fun, don't bet on storms that have already formed! No actual betting is going on here (that I'm aware of) Informal betting on date of formation of first storm This section is closed, as we didn't get it started on time. Raquel came by the start of the SHem year on July 1st. Sorry about that. :( Informal betting on date of dissipation of last storm (February 14) *There will be no storms this year (highly unlikely) - *'Before March 1 - ''NO WINNER!!' (Tatiana dissipated February 14)'' *March 1 to 10 - *March 11 to 20 - *March 21 to 31 - *April 1 to 10 - Ryan1000 00:27, July 5, 2015 (UTC) the destructive Hurricane Odile • • 18:54, July 28, 2015 (UTC) *April 11 to 20 - *April 21 to 30 - *May 1 to 10 - *May 11 to 20 - *May 21 to 31 - *June 1 to 10 - *June 11 to 20 - *June 21 to 30 - *Storm active at start of July 1, 2016 - Informal betting on strangest storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shre the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, it makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not cross out the names as they form, do not bet on more than one storm name, and please do not bet on a storm that has already formed. :) *Stan - *Tatjana - *Uriah - *Yvette - *Alfred - like Puffle's hypothetical hurricane. the destructive Hurricane Odile • • 19:10, July 28, 2015 (UTC) *Blanche - *Caleb - *Debbie - *Ernie - *Frances - *Greg - *Hilda - *Isobel - *Joyce - *Kelvin - Informal betting on strongest storm name (Stan) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *'Stan - ''NO WINNER!!' *Tatjana - *Uriah - *Yvette - *Alfred - 'Ryan1000' 00:27, July 5, 2015 (UTC) *Blanche - *Caleb - *Debbie - *Ernie - *Frances - *Greg - *Hilda - *Isobel - *Joyce - *Kelvin - Informal betting on highest winds (70 mph) Winds are 3-minute sustained. *'100 or less -'' NO WINNER!!' (Stan, 70 mph) *105 - *110 - *115 - *120 - *125 - Ryan1000 00:27, July 5, 2015 (UTC) *130 - *135 - *140 - *145 - *150 - *155 - *160 - *More than 160 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on lowest pressure (975) Pressures are in ranges per 5 mbars. No betting on pressures from storms that have already formed. *'Above 960 - ''NO WINNER!!' (Stan, 975 mbars)'' *960-956 - *955-950 - *949-945 - *944-940 - *939-935 - *934-930 - Ryan1000 00:27, July 5, 2015 (UTC) *929-925 - *924-920 - *919-915 - *914-910 - *909-905 - *904-900 (record low, Cyclone Inigo in 2003) - *899-895 - *894-890 - *889-885 - *884-880 - *879-875 - *874-870 - (Worldwide record low, Typhoon Tip in 1979, 870 mbar) *Less than 870 - (exceptionally unlikely) Informal betting on final BOM storm name (Uriah) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Stan - *Tatjana - *'Uriah - ''NO WINNER!!' *Yvette - *Alfred - *Blanche - *Caleb - 'Ryan1000' 00:27, July 5, 2015 (UTC) *Debbie - *Ernie - *Frances - *Greg - *Hilda - *Isobel - *Joyce - *Kelvin - Informal betting on longest-lasting storm (Uriah) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Stan - *Tatjana - *'Uriah - NO WINNER!!' *Yvette - 'Ryan1000' 00:27, July 5, 2015 (UTC) *Alfred - *Blanche - *Caleb - *Debbie - *Ernie - *Frances - *Greg - *Hilda - *Isobel - *Joyce - *Kelvin - Informal betting on final TCWC Jakarta storm name (None) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *'There will be no TCWC Jakarta storms this year - WINNER!! Ryan1000 00:27, July 5, 2015 (UTC)' *Cempaka - *Dahlia - *Flamboyan - *Kenanga - *Lili - *Mawar - *Seroja - *Teratai - *Anggrek - Informal betting on final TCWC Port Moresby storm name (None) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *'There will be no TCWC Port Moresby storms this year - NO WINNER!!' *Alu - 'Ryan1000' 00:27, July 5, 2015 (UTC) *Buri - *Dodo - *Emau - *Fere - *Hibu - *Ila - *Kama - *Lobu - *Maila - Informal betting on number of deaths (None) No betting on death tolls that currently exist. Sorry. *'Less than 10 - WINNER!!' (No deaths reported)'' Ryan1000 00:27, July 5, 2015 (UTC) *10-20 - *21-30 - *31-40 - *41-50 - *51-60 - *61-70 - *71-80 - *81-90 - *91-100 - *101-150 - *151-200 - *201-250 - *251-300 - *301-350 - *351-400 (record, Cyclone Mahina from 1899) - *More than 400 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on damage totals (Minor) No betting on damage totals that currently exist. Sorry. *'Less than 10 million - ''NO WINNER!!' (minor damage; unknown)'' *10-20 million - *20-30 million - *30-40 million - *40-50 million - Ryan1000 00:27, July 5, 2015 (UTC) *50-100 million - *100-500 million - *500 million-1 billion - *1-2 billion - *2-4 billion (record high, Cyclone Yasi from the 2010–11 Australian region cyclone season) - *More than 4 billion (exceptionally unlikely) - Informal betting on number of retired names (None) No betting on obvious numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. *'No names (record low set most recently in the 1978-1979 season) - ''NO WINNER!!' *One name - *Two names - 'Ryan1000' 00:27, July 5, 2015 (UTC) *Three names - *Four names - *Five names - *Six names - *Seven names - (record high, 1994–95 and 1995–96 season (Annette, Naomi, Pearl, Sharon, Agnes, Bobby, Violet, and Warren, as well as Frank, Gertie, Kristy, Barry, Celeste, Ethel, and Olivia)) *Eight or more names - (very unlikely) - Informal betting on number of off-season storms (None) Crossovers from the SWIO/SPac and April-May storms count as off-season storms, however tropical lows do not. *'None - WINNER!! Ryan1000 00:27, July 5, 2015 (UTC)''' *1 - *2 - *3 - *More than 3 -